


Win, Lose or Draw

by kapitanova



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм Уайсс - непревзойденный кризисный менеджер. Но удастся ли ему привести Нину Шарп к победе, если противник играет нечестно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win, Lose or Draw

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на fandom fighting по заявке: "Предвыборная компания. Герой баллотируется куда-нибудь. Лозунги, листовки, речи и т.д.. Джен, не юмор, не стёб."  
> Все несовпадения с реальной избирательной системой США целиком лежат на совести автора.

Около пяти утра Сэма разбудил телефонный звонок. Вместо того, чтобы взять трубку, он схватился за стакан с водой, стоявший на прикроватном столике, и сделал несколько глотков, чтобы промочить горло. Этот способ всегда помогал ему не звучать заспанным, даже если поднимали среди ночи. И только потом он наконец-то поднял трубку, не удосужившись взглянуть на экран, чтобы увидеть имя звонящего.  
\- Сэм Уайсс слушает.  
\- Мистер Уайсс, – раздался в трубке взволнованный голос Донни, младшего помощника, – только что обработали результаты поллов. Мисс Шарп поднялась на один пункт.  
Сэм резко сел на кровати, плотнее прижимая трубку к уху.  
\- А как остальные?  
\- У Джонса осталось столько же, сколько и было, мы обходим его на три пункта. У Ньютона, соответственно, уменьшилось, теперь у него только семь.  
Сэм провел рукой по волосам, разглаживая вихры.  
\- Для нас было бы лучше, чтобы рейтинг Джонса падал, а Ньютон оставался на прежнем уровне. Ну ладно, будем работать с тем, что есть. Хорошо, что позвонил, Донни.  
\- Как только узнал, мистер Уайсс, – Сэм слышал удовольствие от похвалы в голосе помощника. – Если будет еще информация, я вам тут же сообщу.  
Сэм нажал на кнопку отбоя, не попрощавшись. Его мозг обрабатывал поступившую информацию, прикидывая, как ее можно использовать, и какие мероприятия нужно провести за оставшуюся неделю, чтобы упрочить лидерство Нины Шарп в гонке за кресло губернатора Массачусетса. Он бросил взгляд на часы, проверяя, можно ли уже звонить Нине, чтобы порадовать ее. Будильник мигнул электронными цифрами и показал десять минут шестого. Сэм подумал, что еще рано. Нина, конечно, суровая женщина, но уже немолода, и она очень просила не будить хотя бы до шести, несмотря на важность новостей. Сэм вздохнул и вытащил из стенного шкафа новый костюм. День обещал быть долгим.  
До выборов оставалась ровно неделя, лидерство мисс Шарп нельзя было назвать бесспорным, и любое недоразумение могло качнуть чаши весов. Сэм беспокоился. Ему приходилось и раньше работать в сложных ситуациях, он был даже хорош в этом, но на сей раз у него не получалось удерживать все под контролем. За губернаторское кресло боролись трое. В их числе Нина Шарп, исполнительный директор «Мэссив Дайнемик», - известная персона не только в штате, но и далеко за его пределами. Да, пока Уильям Белл был еще жив, мало кто знал о Нине, но после его смерти выяснилось, что немолодая женщина с успехом может управлять транснациональной корпорацией практически в одиночку. На это Сэм и делал ставку в предвыборной кампании. Если мисс Шарп смогла справиться с «Мэссив Дайнемик», то что мешает ей возглавить американский штат?  
Хотя, вспомнил Сэм, в тот день, когда ему позвонила секретарь Нины и предложила работу, он думал, что это безнадежно. Но деньги фирмы принесли поддержку местного демократического комитета, который как раз раскололся на две части, пытаясь выбрать одного кандидата в губернаторы из двух членов партии. Нина пришла к ним вовремя и оказалась идеальным выбором.  
От республиканцев баллотировался Дэвид Роберт Джонс, человек загадочный и неоднозначный. Он раньше работал в «Мэссив Дайнемик», что делало ситуацию еще пикантней. Был уволен за превышение полномочий, уехал из Бостона и около десяти лет нигде не появлялся, пока неожиданно не всплыл в Нью-Йорке. Там Джонс и начал заниматься политикой – вступил в партию, помогал организовывать различные кампании, предоставляя финансовую и информационную поддержку. Деньги и новый бизнес достались ему в наследство от двоюродного дяди. Сэм проверял это особенно тщательно, но не обнаружил никаких накладок – все было чисто. И вот теперь Дэвид Роберт Джонс вернулся в родной город, на следующий день после того, как объявили кандидата от демократов. Республиканцы неожиданно сняли с предвыборной гонки своего представителя, довольно молодого и прогрессивного Чарльза Аткинсона, и выдвинули Джонса. Сэм подозревал, что здесь есть двойное дно, но не мог ничего накопать.  
Третьим кандидатом был Томас Ньютон. Его не поддерживала ни одна из зарегистрированных партий, и Сэма очень удивляло, как Ньютон мог до сих пор удерживаться в гонке и даже набирать семь процентов по предварительным опросам.  
***  
До утренней летучки, назначенной в штабе кампании на десять утра, оставалась еще куча времени, и Сэм Уайсс хотел потратить его с пользой. Разрыв был слишком мал, чтобы расслабляться. За неделю, конечно, сложно сделать что-то переломное, но Сэму это и не требовалось. Ему нужно было только упрочить позиции Нины, чтобы убедиться в том, что она выиграет выборы. На этот счет у Сэма возникла пара идей.  
Он появился в офисе без двадцати десять - в огромном помещении недалеко от главного здания «Мэссив Дайнемик». На площади настоял Сэм, на расположении – Нина. Она работала почти круглые сутки, и при необходимости могла быстро перемещаться между своей корпорацией и избирательным штабом.  
В офисе почти никого еще не было, только ночной дежурный – тот самый Донни, который разбудил его с утра, – и вечный Линкольн. Сэм не знал, спит ли этот застенчивый юноша в очках хоть когда-то. Нина выделила большие деньги на предвыборную кампанию, и Уайсс смог нанять столько сотрудников, сколько нужно. Но были и волонтеры. Двух из них – очкастого Линкольна и улыбчиво-добродушного Питера – привела Оливия, приемная дочь Нины. Точнее, привела она только Питера, своего бойфренда. Линкольн пришел сам через несколько дней. Как Сэм довольно быстро понял, Линкольн работал вместе с Оливией в ФБР и был безнадежно в нее влюблен. И если девушка посвящала свое внерабочее время кампании Нины, то агент Ли счел нужным помочь ей в этом. Впрочем, Сэм не жаловался. И Питер, и Линкольн оказались полезны. Сэму Уайссу вряд ли удалось бы найти лучшего аналитика, чем агент Ли. Он не пропускал ни одной цифры, ни одного байта информации, предоставляя самую полную картину происходящего в любой нужный момент. Сейчас Линкольн даже взял внеочередной отпуск, чтобы полностью погрузиться в кампанию в эти сложные дни. А у Питера были связи. Сэм понимал важность личных взаимоотношений и мог похвастаться сотнями полезных знакомств, но у Питера, казалось, свои люди были везде: от местной ночлежки для бездомных до сената Соединенных Штатов. Благодаря работе Бишопа с людьми встречи с избирателями всегда проходили при полном аншлаге, а предвыборные плакаты висели во всех стратегических точках города.  
Сэм поднял взгляд от монитора своего компьютера и посмотрел на плакат, висевший на стене напротив. Бизнес-леди на нем одели во все черное, она смотрела прямо на зрителя, а стального цвета подпись гласила: «Нина Шарп. Управлять железной рукой». Технически, протез руки у Нины был, конечно, не железным, а из сплава довольно редких металлов, но в целом слоган Сэму нравился.  
Он услышал голос секретарши, сзывавшей всех на совещание в комнату для переговоров, и легко поднялся из кресла, чтобы через минуту занять точно такое же кресло во главе овального стола. За ним сидело с десяток человек – штатные работники, от курьеров до аналитиков. Все, кто был на данный момент в офисе, кроме Линкольна Ли. Его отсутствие Сэма не беспокоило, сейчас решались насущные вопросы, и у него уже имелась вся необходимая информация.  
\- Итак, – начал он, – как вы все знаете, сегодня утром пришли результаты опросов, по которым мисс Шарп обгоняет Джонса на три пункта.  
Сотрудники заулыбались и нескладно зааплодировали, но он прервал их жестом.  
\- Это не повод расслабляться. У нас ровно неделя до начала голосования, и я хочу, чтобы эта неделя прошла без накладок и чрезвычайных ситуаций. Мы должны не только удержаться на имеющемся уровне, но и постараться увеличить наше преимущество. У кого-нибудь есть идеи?  
Донни вытянул руку, и Сэм кивнул ему одобрительно, но юноша не успел ничего сказать – в комнату ворвался Линкольн и молча включил телевизор, висевший на стене.  
\- Результаты последнего опроса, как вы знаете, показали, что мой рейтинг падает, – говорил молодой мужчина в сером костюме. Сэм без труда узнал Ньютона, а по заднику и логотипу в верхнем углу было понятно, что идет пресс-конференция в местной телекомпании. – Поэтому я принял сложное для меня решение – сняться с выборов.  
Какая-то женщина за спиной Сэма ахнула, но он не стал оборачиваться на звук.  
\- Я искренне благодарю всех тех жителей штата, которые собирались голосовать за меня. Мне действительно важно ваше мнение. И поверьте, те пункты моей предвыборной кампании, которые я считаю особенно важными, не пропадут. Я постараюсь выполнить свои предвыборные обещания как один из членов команды Дэвида Роберта Джонса. Поэтому, если вы не хотите, чтобы ваш голос пропал зря, голосуйте за мистера Джонса. Голосуя за Джонса, вы голосуете за меня.  
Линкольн щелкнул пультом, погрузив комнату в тишину. На экране Ньютон продолжал говорить, не издавая ни звука, а под ним шла бегущая строка с новостью часа: «Томас Ньютон снял свою кандидатуру в пользу Дэвида Роберта Джонса».  
Сэм неспешно обернулся к остальным.  
\- Вот примерно об этом я и говорил, когда упоминал чрезвычайные ситуации.  
***  
Сэм старался выглядеть спокойным, хотя внутри у него все клокотало. «Сукин сын», – шипел он сквозь зубы. – «Чертов предатель». Ньютон, конечно, не был предателем – он ничего не обещал ни Сэму, ни Нине, ни кому-либо еще. Но Уайсс привык рассматривать его в своих планах как самостоятельную единицу, а этот финт ушами путал все его карты.  
Разумеется, Сэм не тратил свое время только на бессмысленные ругательства в адрес Ньютона. Он позвонил Нине и попросил ее срочно прибыть в офис, а также объявил чрезвычайную ситуацию по штабу, и вскоре все сотрудники и волонтеры должны были собраться здесь. Но, по правде говоря, Сэм понятия не имел, что нужно делать. Ситуация стремительно уходила из-под контроля, и он первый раз за всю профессиональную карьеру не мог с этим справиться. Конечно, все те, кто поддерживал Ньютона, не побегут голосовать за Джонса, Сэм был уверен. Но он не мог предугадать, как в целом повлияет поступок Ньютона на расклад сил, и это его нервировало. Конечно, опросы будут проведены немедленно, как и положено после каждого события, способного изменить ход выборов, но их результаты обработают еще не скоро. А действовать надо уже сейчас.  
Офис гудел, и Сэм слышал это даже через закрытую дверь собственного кабинетика. Он не думал, что сотрудники обсуждают идеи по спасению кампании – слишком глупо было бы на это надеяться. Но когда гудение оборвалось, он пулей выскочил в главное помещение, и не ошибся – прибыла Нина Шарп. Она тоже выглядела обеспокоенной, и это почему-то придало Сэму уверенности в собственных силах.  
\- Все! – гаркнул он, мигом прекратив перешептывания. – Мне нужно, чтобы вы работали над идеями по минимизации ущерба. Чем быстрее мы составим стратегию, тем лучше. Мисс Шарп, – добавил он, понизив голос. – Пройдемте в мой кабинет.  
Нина заняла свое обычное кресло, стоящее спиной к двери, и задала вопрос, не дожидаясь, пока Сэм усядется за стол.  
\- Насколько все плохо?  
\- Я не могу сказать точно, мисс Шарп, я не обладаю достаточной информацией. Но это довольно плохо.  
\- Как вы думаете, это изначально подстроено Джонсом или он перекупил Ньютона уже позже?  
\- Джонс довольно дальновиден, – вынужден был признать Сэм. – Не удивлюсь, если мы найдем связь между ним и Ньютоном. Раньше я и не пытался ее искать, но сейчас, похоже, придется подключить отдел проверки информации.  
\- Что мы будем делать? – спросила Нина.  
\- Не знаю, – честно ответил Сэм. – Я не предполагал такого развития событий, поэтому у меня нет экстренного плана. Но мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем, время пока еще есть.  
\- Мы сможем с этим справиться? – негромко спросила Нина после долгой паузы.  
\- Послушайте, мисс Шарп, – Сэм наклонился к ней. – Я не был уверен, стоит ли приниматься за вашу кампанию. Вы женщина, простите, немолодая, простите, инвалид, – он выразительно посмотрел на ее руку, – посвятили всю жизнь работе и не имеете семьи.  
\- Но девочки… - запротестовала она.  
\- Да, приемные дочери – это хорошо, но они все же не родные. Я не спорю, что Оливия и особенно Рейчел очень помогли нам на предыдущих этапах. В принципе, и сейчас можно попытаться использовать Рейчел…  
\- Ни за что! Я не позволю ей на таком позднем сроке лететь сюда из Сан-Франциско. Она и без того, возможно, родит еще до выборов.  
\- Хорошо, – согласился он. – Но я не договорил. Вы казались безнадежным делом, но я все же взялся, и теперь я обязан сделать вас губернатором. Это для меня дело чести. Не только для меня, для всей команды, как я понимаю. Так что будьте уверены, мы пройдем через это вместе. И победим вместе.  
Сэм откинулся в кресле.  
\- Я не знаю пока, стоит ли кардинально менять концепцию. Мы подождем результатов нового опроса, а пока действуем по плану. На этой неделе у вас еще несколько встреч с избирателями, а в понедельник – последние публичные дебаты всех кандидатов. То есть, вас двоих. Мы изменим план, как только я получу хоть какую-то информацию, от которой можно отталкиваться. Если, конечно, мои помощники не придумают блестящую идею, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь. А пока сохраняйте спокойствие и продолжайте делать то, что делали. Мы идем в правильном направлении, мисс Шарп, мы сможем это пережить, я уверен.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Уайсс. – Нина слабо улыбнулась. – В полдень у меня встреча с избирателями Плимута, как мне только что любезно напомнила Марта. Сообщите мне немедленно, как только что-либо изменится.  
\- Вы будете первой, кто об этом узнает, – пообещал Сэм.  
\- Еще раз спасибо, мистер Уайсс, – проговорила Нина, вставая с кресла.  
\- Это моя работа, – ответил он, пожимая ей руку на прощание.  
Когда за Ниной захлопнулась дверь кабинета, Сэм сел обратно, куда более уверенный в себе, чем пять минут назад.  
***  
Следующие два дня прошли суматошно. Сэм почти не спал и даже не ел бы, но услужливая Марта или безотказный Донни приносили ему бутерброды и кофе. Нина уплотнила свой график встреч и поездок, чтобы успеть встретиться с большим количеством людей. Ее сопровождал Питер, и Сэм не сомневался, что этот парень сможет организовать все по высшему разряду. Бишоп звонил ему несколько раз за прошедшее время из разных городов штата и докладывал обстановку. Оливия с ними не поехала, осталась в городе.  
Линкольн, как Сэм мог заметить, тоже не уходил из штаба в эти дни. С помощью служебных каналов он обнаружил, что Ньютон и Джонс действительно раньше встречались в Нью-Йорке, а значит, вся комбинация была задумана заранее. Сэм чувствовал себя последним идиотом из-за того, что не предугадал этот ход, хотя, по правде говоря, кто мог бы его предугадать?  
Сотрудники приходили к нему с идеями, одни из которых были бессмысленны, другие откровенно противозаконны, и ни одна из них не зацепила Сэма. Поразмыслив, он пришел к выводу, что лучше продолжать делать то, что они делали, только в больших объемах, и ждать, когда появится новая информация. Председатель демократического комитета бесконечно названивал ему, но Сэм не брал трубку, поскольку ничего нового сказать не мог.  
Когда в дверях его кабинета возник Линкольн, Сэм понял, что наконец-то узнает новости.  
\- Обработали результаты поллов, – выдохнул Ли и замолчал на секунду, заставляя Сэма нетерпеливо наклониться к нему. – Пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
\- Ровно? – переспросил Сэм.  
\- Почти. Джонс впереди на две десятых процента, но это почти несущественно. Его план не сработал, мистер Уайсс. У нас все еще неплохой шанс на победу.  
Только в эту секунду Сэм осознал, что все это время задерживал дыхание, и с облегчением выдохнул. Ему всегда казалось, что гора, упавшая с плеч – преувеличение, но как еще описать состояние, когда плечи расправляются, и можно наконец-то дышать полной грудью?  
\- Спасибо за новости, Линкольн. Я позвоню мисс Шарп, попрошу ее вернуться в Бостон. Скажу, что все осталось в пределах нормы, и мы еще поборемся.  
\- Я думаю, – осторожно начал Линкольн, – что нам всем не помешает отдых. Мы почти не покидали этот офис двое суток.  
\- Который сейчас час? – спросил Сэм.  
\- Половина двенадцатого. Ночи. Четверга.  
\- Уже? – удивился Сэм. – Неудивительно, что я себя как-то странно чувствую. Да, распусти всех по домам, Линкольн. Мы заслужили отдых после этой заварушки. Но чтобы завтра утром все были здесь. Нас ждут великие дела, мой друг!  
Сэм чувствовал себя персонажем штампа – усталым, но довольным. Теперь, согласно все тому же штампу, ему следовало возвращаться домой. Что он и сделал, уйдя из офиса последним, хотя для этого пришлось силой выпинать за дверь Донни, который снова был ночным дежурным. Главную новость сегодняшнего вечера – результаты опросов – Сэм уже знал, а больше ничего важного не ожидалось. Поэтому Сэм погасил свет, закрыл дверь и включил сигнализацию, перед тем как сесть в машину и уехать домой.  
***  
Когда Сэма разбудил телефонный звонок, он на секунду ощутил дежавю, но потом мотнул головой, отхлебнул воды и снял трубку, так и не посмотрев на экран.  
\- Мистер Уайсс? – Линкольн звучал взволнованно. – У нас проблемы.  
Сэм сел на кровати и плотнее прижал телефон к уху.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Кто-то проник в офис этой ночью. Никаких следов взлома я не нашел, сигнализация не срабатывала. Но я вижу, что кто-то копался в нашей базе данных. Я проверил откуда, оказалось, что с вашего компьютера.  
Сон мгновенно слетел с Сэма.  
\- Кто мог это сделать? Что им было нужно?  
\- Как я понимаю, – негромко ответил Ли, – они забрали всю информацию о ходе кампании: сведения о работниках и волонтерах, списки жертвователей и суммы банковских переводов, график нашей работы и планы на оставшиеся дни – все.  
\- Зачем это Джонсу? У нас все чисто, нас нечем шантажировать.  
\- Не думаю, что это для шантажа, Джонс и так знает, что мы работаем в рамках закона. Но он может попробовать надавить на Демократический комитет или кого-то еще из наших сторонников. Лишаться поддержки в данный момент было бы очень нежелательно.  
Сэм мысленно стукнул себя за то, что не подумал об этом сам.  
\- Кто мог это сделать, Линкольн? – снова задал он интересующий его вопрос, уже зная ответ на него.  
\- Кто-то из своих, – коротко ответил Ли, и Сэм молча кивнул.  
Через два часа в предвыборном штабе было не протолкнуться. После того, как Линкольн повесил трубку, Сэм разбудил Донни и велел обзвонить всех, кто мог зайти в офис и отключить сигнализацию. Это оказались все сотрудники и даже некоторые волонтеры – Сэм придерживался открытой политики, будучи уверенным в лояльности тех, кого нанимал. Официального шпиона Джонса он вычислил уже на первой неделе работы и быстро убрал его, выдав напоследок неверную информацию, на которую, впрочем, Джонс все равно не повелся.  
В штабе была и Нина, только что вернувшаяся из поездки. Она выглядела сильно уставшей, и в беспокойстве беспрестанно потирала лоб. Рядом с ней сидел Питер, помятый с дороги, но не такой сонный, как можно было бы ожидать. Сэм обвел глазами кабинет. Оливии не было.  
\- Как вы все знаете, у нас случилось ЧП. Некто проник этой ночью в штаб и вскрыл наши базы данных. Это мог сделать только кто-то из нас, тех, кто знает, как отключить сигнализацию, где лежат запасные ключи и то, что на моем компьютере нет пароля. Если один из вас сделал это, скажите сейчас, пока мы не начали тотальную проверку всех присутствующих. За исключением, разумеется, меня, Линкольна, потому что без него я бы и не заметил взлом, мисс Шарп и Питера, потому что они были в поездке. Я не собираюсь избивать или как-то портить жизнь тому, кто это сделал. Операция прошла успешно, информация уже у Джонса, поэтому исполнитель не так важен. Но все же поговорить с ним я бы хотел. Итак, кто смелый?  
Но ответом Сэму была тишина. Он тяжко вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Тогда пойдем сложным путем. По алфавиту ко мне в кабинет. Остальным не расходиться.  
Больше часа Сэм убил на то, чтобы добраться до половины списка, хотя вопросов было немного – где был подозреваемый прошлой ночью, что делал, кто может подтвердить. Сэм понимал бессмысленность этой затеи – сложно рассчитывать на то, что настоящий преступник расскажет правду. Но что-то нужно было делать. Предатель – среди них, среди людей, с которыми Сэм работал несколько месяцев, которых собрал лично, которым доверял. И это оказалось больно, неожиданно больно, несмотря на то, что он уже бывал в подобных ситуациях.  
Сэм посмотрел в спину уходящему сотруднику (Мэттью Моррисон, 32, публицист, до начала кампании был школьным учителем, ночь провел в постели с женой) и приготовился к появлению следующего, но вместо этого услышал в открытую дверь до боли знакомый размеренный голос с вкрадчивыми интонациями и немедленно выскочил за дверь, чуть не сбив несчастного Мэттью. Джонс смотрел, казалось, прямо на него с монитора компьютера Линкольна, повернутого к зрителям.  
\- В последние дни кампании обычно не принято ничего менять, но так получилось, что у меня случились некоторые перестановки в команде. О переходе мистера Ньютона ко мне в качестве будущего вице-губернатора вы и так уже знаете, я не буду заострять на этом внимание. Но сейчас мне хотелось бы представить моего будущего советника по безопасности – мисс Оливию Данем!  
***  
Нина беззвучно плакала, и Сэм старался не смотреть в ее сторону, потому что не дело это – смотреть, как плачут сильные женщины. Его взгляд был прикован к Питеру, который в отчаянии ходил кругами по кабинету и пытался дозвониться до Оливии по всем известным ему номерам. Трубку никто не брал. Слегка побледневший Линкольн сидел рядом с Сэмом, держа в руках ноутбук, но смотрел при этом не в экран, а на Питера. Больше в кабинете никого не было, но Сэм слышал встревоженное гудение за дверью, в основном офисе.  
\- Да, мы упустили связь между Джонсом и Ньютоном, – заговорил, наконец, Линкольн, – но Оливия абсолютно точно не связана с ним. Я проверял Джонса, я бы заметил.  
\- Однако нашел какой-то способ переманить ее к себе, – заметил Сэм.  
\- Боже, как она могла? – негромко спросила Нина. – Это будет во всех завтрашних газетах. «Дочь мисс Шарп вошла в команду Дэвида Роберта Джонса. Демократы обречены».  
\- Мы должны сделать официальное заявление, – отозвался Сэм.  
\- Мы должны понять, какого черта вообще произошло! – взорвался Питер. – Оливия никогда бы так не поступила.  
\- Ты не замечал в ней ничего странного в последние дни? – спросил Сэм.  
\- Я… не знаю. Я был очень занят с кампанией и поездками по штату, я почти ее не видел. Но сейчас могу сказать, что ее отношение ко мне, действительно, изменилось в последнее время. Она стала холоднее, что ли. Перестала звонить мне первой. И, кажется, упоминала что-то про «расплату по счетам».  
\- Расплату по счетам? – удивился Сэм. – Что она имела в виду?  
\- Я не знаю, – нервно ответил Питер. – Не обратил внимания на ее слова.  
\- Ладно, – выдохнул Сэм и встал с кресла. – Нам нужно понять, как Оливия там оказалась. Если она связана не с Джонсом, то с кем?  
Питер остановился.  
\- Кажется, у меня есть идея. Линкольн, ты сделал запись выступления Джонса?  
Ли утвердительно кивнул.  
\- Включи, пожалуйста, за минуту до того, как Джонс сделал объявление. Звук необязательно.  
Некрасивое лицо Джонса, изъеденное какой-то болезнью, заполнило собой экран ноутбука Линкольна. Потом камера медленно отъехала, дав общий план – не только Джонса, но и тех, кто стоял за его спиной, включая и Оливию.  
\- Останови! – сказал Питер и приблизился к столу. – Кто это?  
Он почти касался пальцем лица человека на экране: молодого мужчины с серыми глазами, коротким ежиком волос и шрамом в виде цифры «2» на левой скуле. Рядом с ним, плечом к плечу, стояла Оливия.  
\- Это Ник Лейн, – ответил Сэм. – Менеджер избирательной кампании Джонса. Он тоже из Нью-Йорка, я никогда раньше с ним не сталкивался. Я спрашивал о нем у моих нью-йоркских коллег, мне сказали, что он новенький в нашем деле. Однако работает он довольно успешно.  
\- Включи дальше, – попросил Питер, и Линкольн нажал на пробел.  
Довольный Джонс беззвучно представил своего советника по безопасности и повернулся, чтобы поприветствовать Оливию вместе с остальными. На записи было видно, как Ник Лейн наклонился к ней и сказал несколько слов, прежде чем подтолкнуть ее вперед.  
\- Мне кажется, что это и есть связь между Оливией и Джонсом, – заключил Питер.  
\- Линкольн, открой досье Лейна, посмотри, что у нас есть на него.  
Ли быстро застучал клавишами, а потом начал читать.  
\- Николас Эндрю Лейн, 33 года, родился в Нью-Йорке, окончил Нью-Йоркский университет, сведений о предыдущей работе и источниках дохода нет. Его отец был военным, поэтому в детстве Лейны несколько лет жили в Джексонвиле, штат Флорида.  
\- В Джексонвиле? – встревоженно переспросила Нина, и все обернулись к ней.  
\- Много лет назад, в середине восьмидесятых, - начала она, – Уильям Белл и Уолтер Бишоп – да, отец Питера – работали над правительственным экспериментом. Они изучали возможности мозга и способности их развития. Эксперименты ставили на детях, потому что те были восприимчивей. Детях военных, которые служили на военно-морской базе Джексонвиля. Семья Оливии жила там в это время.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что Оливия была участницей эксперимента, который проводил мой отец? – недоуменно переспросил Питер.  
\- Да, была, и Ник Лейн тоже, полагаю. Наверно, оттуда они и знакомы.  
\- Но мой отец – сумасшедший! Как его допустили работать над государственным экспериментом? Как вообще разрешили ставить опыты над детьми?  
\- Я не знаю подробностей этого проекта, Питер. Мы с Беллом познакомились уже после того, как его закрыли, и Уильям с Уолтером вернулись в Бостон. Мне известно только, что эксперимент продолжался недолго, но Уолтер полагал, что мозг этих детей понес необратимые изменения. Но они не сумасшедшие, нет, ты и сам мог это понять за время знакомства с Оливией. А я знаю ее намного дольше, с тех пор, когда Белл привел ее в офис компании и сказал, что у нее умерли родители. Я полюбила их с Рейчел с первого взгляда и взяла к себе, чтобы их не забрали в приют. Уильям рассказал мне о подробностях эксперимента несколько позже, но я никогда не замечала за Оливией никаких странностей. Я спрашивала ее о Джексонвиле, но она ничего не помнит. Я не представляю, что наговорили ей Джонс и Лейн об этом проекте, но, похоже, что не слишком хорошее, если она собралась мстить. Уолтер уже двадцать лет находится в психиатрической больнице, Уильям умер несколько лет назад, и я думала, что никто больше не знает о джексонвильском эксперименте. Я ошиблась, и теперь плачу за это.  
\- Но в чем ваша ошибка, мисс Шарп? – спросил Линкольн. – Вы не работали над этим проектом, вы даже не были знакомы с Беллом в то время.  
\- Но я знала правду, агент Ли. И я должна была рассказать ее сама, а не ждать, когда кто-то недружелюбно настроенный сделает это за меня.  
И Нина опустила лицо в ладони.  
***  
На следующее утро ни одна газета не написала о родственных связях босса и перебежчицы. Как Питер это устроил, Сэм не знал, да и не хотел знать. Нина, Питер и Линкольн поочередно звонили Оливии и ее знакомым, но никак не могли найти девушку. В итоге Сэм попросил их прекратить поиски, заметив, что ничего плохого с ней точно не случится, а силы команды лучше тратить на подготовку. Все согласились, и Нина с Питером снова уехали в Плимут на встречи с избирателями.  
В одном Сэм был почему-то уверен: если Джонс задействовал Оливию, то у него больше не осталось козырей. А это значит, что начиналась честная игра. Так играть Сэм умел и любил. В конце концов, авантюры Джонса не сработали в полную силу. Снятие Ньютона не дало ему преимущества. Кража базы данных, опять же, не помогла. Сэму за это время позвонили несколько крупных инвесторов и рассказали, что к ним приходили вежливые молодые люди и настойчиво предлагали прекратить финансирование кампании Нины Шарп. Но все они отказались. Предательство Оливии должно было сработать, конечно, не на публику, а на то, чтобы вывести Нину из равновесия. Но та, поплакав немного, снова стала «железной леди», суровой управляющей транснациональной корпорации, у которой нет времени на сантименты. Сэм полагал, что этот раунд снова остался за ними.  
Нины не было в городе все выходные. Она собиралась вернуться в воскресенье вечером, и к этому времени Сэм должен был подготовить все для дебатов, чтобы потом оставалось только провести тренировку с Ниной. Он набросал ответы на вероятные вопросы: политика, экономика, благоустройство города и штата. Предугадать, какие темы поднимет во время прямого эфира Джонс, было невозможно. Но Сэм верил в Нину, ее острый ум и не менее острый язык. Пожалуй, вера в своего кандидата – это единственное, что ему оставалось, когда все шло наперекосяк.  
Нина вернулась в срок, и до поздней ночи они сидели в кабинете Сэма, готовясь к самому важному событию кампании. Уайсс вернулся домой далеко заполночь, отчего-то уверенный, что все пройдет, как надо.  
В понедельник он проснулся по будильнику и поехал на телестудию. До прямого эфира оставалось еще три часа, но Сэм хотел проконтролировать все лично, чтобы если что-то пойдет не так, ему не пришлось винить кого-либо, кроме себя. Первым в студию пришел ведущий дебатов, потом постепенно начали подтягиваться остальные: гримеры, операторы, осветители, журналисты и представители обоих кандидатов. Джонс и Нина появились почти одновременно, за час до начала. За спиной Джонса маячил Ник Лейн, Оливии рядом не было, и Сэм видел, что Нина хочет спросить про нее, но сдерживается. Сэм лично считал, что Оливия никуда не пропадет, что кампания на данный момент важней, и что воссоединение семьи можно провести и после выборов, до которых остался всего день.  
Когда в студии включили свет и зажгли предупредительные таблички, Сэм затаил дыхание. Он сидел в темной части студии, рядом с одним из операторов, и отсюда ему открывался отличный вид обоих кандидатов. Поначалу вопросы задавал ведущий: импозантный седоватый мужчина со строгим лицом, работающий на этом канале так давно, что Сэм даже не помнил времени, когда его здесь не было. Нина и Джонс обсудили насущные финансовые и политические вопросы, схлестнулись по поводу расходящихся точек зрения на аборты и обменялись парой шуток. Сэм был доволен: Нина держалась превосходно. Но он не особо обольщался, в начале дебатов обсуждались безобидные вопросы, те, которые мусолятся на всех дебатах на выборах любого масштаба. Сложно на них не ответить. Сэм знал, что запарка начнется на вопросах из зала. Он даже встал со своего места, когда ведущий начал обращаться к журналистам.  
Дебаты всегда напоминали ему пинг-понг. Быстрый удар – быстрый ответ, проворонил мяч – проиграл. Журналисты задавали вопросы по очереди: один Джонсу, один Нине. Сэм нашел глазами Ника Лейна, который кивал в такт ответам своего начальника. Уайсс так увлекся этим зрелищем, что едва не пропустил очередной вопрос Нине.  
\- Марк Уоррен, Boston Herald. Мисс Шарп, ваша приемная дочь, Оливия Данем, несколько дней назад получила место советника по безопасности в команде мистера Джонса. Как вы к этому относитесь?  
Сэм выругался про себя. Не то, чтобы он забыл о поступке Оливии, но он был уверен, что Питер заткнул глотки им всем, и что этот вопрос больше не всплывет, хотя бы не в прямом эфире в последний день перед выборами. Сэм ожидал, что сейчас Нина даст трещину, и по детской привычке зажмурился, чтобы не видеть этого, но голос Нины не дрогнул.  
\- Действительно, моя дочь неожиданно для меня примкнула к команде мистера Джонса. Новость об этом сильно меня поразила. Но в любом случае она прежде всего моя дочь, и я люблю ее, несмотря на различия в наших политических взглядах. Если она считает нужным работать с мистером Джонсом, я не собираюсь ее останавливать. Она уже достаточно взрослая для того, чтобы решать самостоятельно.  
Сэм медленно выдохнул сквозь зубы. Риф был пройден, и корабль продолжил свое плавание. Остаток дебатов прошел без эксцессов.  
***  
Проснувшись утром во вторник, Сэм сразу же почувствовал себя нехорошо. Он знал это состояние и называл его «выборным». Сегодня был день, когда от него ничего не зависело, и осознание этого сводило Сэма с ума. Чтобы как-то прогнать от себя ощущение нависшего апокалипсиса, Сэм с самого утра начал командовать. Несмотря на то, что все обязанности были распределены заранее, он все равно счел своим долгом проверить каждого и отправить на нужное место. Кто-то из сотрудников штаба был наблюдателем на избирательном участке, кто-то стоял на выходе и проводил опрос. Экзит-поллы были, конечно, не слишком точным средством, но на всякий случай, если что-то произойдет во время подсчета, Сэм хотел иметь под рукой хоть какие-то данные, которые можно использовать как доказательство.  
Он сам, Линкольн, Питер и, разумеется, Нина, собрались в штабе. После того, как отдали свой голос на избирательном участке, конечно. Делать было нечего. Сэм знал, как важно в его деле уметь ждать, и обычно у него это получалось, но вот эти минуты до окончания выборов, до того момента, когда можно будет занять себя хотя бы рассматриванием ведущей, объявляющей результаты по участкам, были невыносимы.  
Они сидели в кабинетике, пили кофе, который литрами варил Донни, и разговаривали о всякой ерунде: погоде, детстве, прочитанных книгах. Все что угодно, лишь бы не говорить о выборах. Сэм надеялся, что сделал достаточно за прошедшие дни, чтобы сидеть сейчас здесь, в штабе, и не беспокоиться ни о чем. Но эти выборы были самими сложными в его карьере, и он боялся. Он не мог признаться в этом даже себе, не то, что Нине или Линкольну, но страх проиграть заставлял его холодеть внутри. Он проигрывал раньше, но в честной борьбе, насколько политику вообще можно назвать честной. Сегодня и Нина и Джонс имели равные шансы на победу, поэтому уступить, в общем-то, было бы незазорно. Но Сэм считал, что Джонс играл не по правилам, и потому победить его было делом чести.  
День дополз до вечера, избирательные участки закрылись, и в штаб начал понемногу подтягиваться народ. Тогда они все перебрались в зал для переговоров. Приходили не только сотрудники, но и волонтеры. Особенно удивило Сэма появление молчаливой фигуры Филиппа Бройлза, начальника отдела ФБР, в котором работали Линкольн и Оливия. Но Нина при виде его сразу стала спокойней, и Сэм подумал, что это хорошо. Нине Шарп понадобится поддержка в любом случае, а сам он не слишком хотел быть плечом, в которое можно поплакать.  
Девушка, рассказывающая о ходе подсчета голосов, была не слишком симпатичной, и Сэм устало развалился в кресле, прикрыл глаза и даже немного подремал, насколько ему позволял яркий свет и окружающий шум. Часы ожидания в компании проходили как-то быстрей, но все равно недостаточно быстро. Сэм ждал.  
Когда, наконец, девушка произнесла своим хорошо поставленным голосом окончательные результаты, время вокруг Сэма, казалось, замедлилось. Он видел, как продолжают шевелиться губы девушки, и как за ее спиной вспыхивают цифры на экране. Он видел, как Питер напрыгнул на спину Линкольну, едва не сбив с него очки, но тот, казалось, совершенно не обиделся. Он видел – и тут ему пришлось несколько раз моргнуть, потому что такого точно не могло случиться в реальной жизни, – как улыбался Бройлз. Он видел, как по щекам Нины текут слезы, и она даже не пытается их скрыть. Ход времени вернулся обратно, когда вездесущий Донни всунул в его руку бокал с шампанским, и отпивая из него, Сэм подумал о том, какой же он, Сэм Уайсс, все-таки удачливый сукин сын.


End file.
